Ginny's Viewpoint & The Missing Talk at the Lake
by Twinsmom
Summary: One Shot: This is the mature version of my other fic by the same name. I really need some reviews, please! Taking a chance here!


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** Well, this is an expanded version of my other story of the same name. I was just emailing it to people over 18yrs. that requested it. But, after some of the stuff I've seen on this site. Mine is kinda tame considering. There is lots of detailed sex in this story. But, I think it is sweet sex, which makes a difference with some of the incest,self mutiliationand other trash storiesout there. So, I hope you enjoy it. I'd love some reviews. And if I 've done something wrong by posting it here, and piss off some mods, please just remove it and explain to me why, just don't ban me, please! I love posting here and I won't do it again!

Thanks! christy

**Ginny's Viewpoint**

I couldn't believe it when Hermione told me that she believed Harry's feelings for me had changed over the summer. I went right on dating Dean, not believing it.

Why should I? The closest I ever really got to Harry was when I briefly sat in his lap when the Dementors came on the train in my second year, his third. And that was actually unintentional. Nice, though I must admit.

A couple of years ago, when Harry announced that he had asked Cho to go to the Yule ball with him, I could feel my face fall at the news. It was apparent to me then that that I had to stop the madness. Harry was Ron's friend and he'd always see me as the sisterly type. It had been so long I had given up hope. It just hurt too much.

So, I went to Yule Ball with Neville. I felt a bit sick when Ron suggested I go with Harry after he couldn't find a date. I really wanted to break it off with Neville and go with Harry. But, I realized I couldn't let Neville down. Especially, since Harry would have only gone with me 'cause he couldn't find another date. He hadn't even asked me himself. I wonder now if it would have made a difference.

Afterwards, Hermione suggested I date other people. I tried it first with Michael Corner (but he was a very bad loser) then with Dean. Both boys were nice enough. Attracted, yes, I was attracted to them. But, I knew they weren't really right for me. Those other boys weren't Harry.

Of course, I see now that my feelings were always there just under the surface. Emotions I was constantly keeping at a distance. His infatuation with Cho nearly crushed me. I really believed that Harry and I were meant to be, that he would see how much we were alike but different. Who else knew personally the evil of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort?

But, like I said, I took Hermione's advice and went out with other people. I relaxed a bit once I had boyfriends. It was then, that I began to be able to really be Harry's friend. We joked, laughed, and played together liked real friends and it was ok for a while. It didn't even hurt as badly as I thought it would when I found out that Harry and Cho had kissed. I had kissed other people too after all.

Then, we fought at the ministry together and we had a deeper bond. We had survived Voldemort, again, together. On the trip home, I realized that Harry and Cho were through, and I felt so happy. But, I will admit I knew I was just being mean about it. I did want to see Harry happy, didn't I?

I was still corresponding with Dean throughout the summer and we maintained our official boyfriend/ girlfriend status. But, we didn't get to see each other.

Harry was at the Burrow most of the summer and we were so chummy, I thought perhaps I was over him. It was Ron, Hermione, Harry and I just the four of us. Mostly we played Quidditch together. Sometimes it was even just the two of us, when Ron would linger over chores and such or Hermione was studying or doing some "light" reading.

We talked a lot about the things we both enjoyed doing; Quidditch was a favorite topic. Many times, it was just to sit and be. I knew it was at these times Harry was thinking about Sirius (his godfather, that died at the ministry) but I know he wasn't ready to talk about it. He just didn't want to be alone. I was glad to be there for him. And I believe he knew he could trust me to let him be.

Life was so happy during this time and at least had the semblance of being carefree, even though we knew our realities and hadn't forgotten what we had faced at the end of last term.

It seemed to begin with the train ride back to Hogwarts. Harry looked strangely disappointed when I told him I was going to sit with Dean on the train. I figured he just didn't want to sit alone. Back at school, Dean began to irritate me all the time. I didn't especially didn't like the way he laughed when that idiot hit him with a bludger. We fought a lot. But, I kept on with him, 'cause I was just so frustrated and not really sure why.

That was when Hermione approached me and told me that she knew that Harry liked me. She informed me that he was watching me when I wasn't looking and asking about me, that he had been acting interested since summer. Staring intently when I would joke around and tell stories. He acted really interested whenever anyone brought up anything about me and or me with Dean. And he got all distracted and red in the face whenever he saw me with Dean.

That was when Hermione gave me some advice that although strange, paid off in the end. Hermione told me that I needed to let Harry catch me snogging Dean. Then, told me to pay attention to his reaction. I was very disbelieving. But, I played along. It couldn't hurt, right.

I almost blew it. I heard Harry talking to someone as he was coming around the corridor and grabbed Dean and kissed him hard. Unfortunately, Ron was with him. He got so mad that I was kissing Dean in public that I almost forgot to look at Harry. He looked…well he looked stunned at first. Then, I saw a flash of anger directed at Dean that he quickly hid. It was replaced by an almost sad look as he turned towards me a slightly green look on his face. His look made me feel so guilty. And kind of, I don't know…like I was doing something I shouldn't.

Then, Ron started to call me names and I got mad about it all. How dare them! It was just a kiss. I'd never gone any farther with anyone. Besides, Dean _was_ my boyfriend. I had done my waiting for Harry to be my boyfriend. Then, Ron was still yelling at me, and I got so mad I just let him have it. Ron lunged at me. But, Harry protected me from Ron, by throwing him up against the wall. I finished yelling at my prat of a brother and left feeling very upset and confused by the whole ordeal.

But, as soon as I got to my room that guilt came back as Harry's face flashed before me again. It really made me wonder if Hermione could really be right? Was that jealousy? It was certainly not any look I'd ever seen Harry direct at me before. I didn't really like it.

Things just got worse for Dean and me. I know it seemed petty to break up with him for helping me through the picture to the common room, but it was just the final straw. An excuse really for something that had been broken for a long time.

I felt such a freedom after I broke up with Dean. My spirits flew along with my broom at Quidditch practice. I joked and laughed and it felt really good. The day just got better and better.

Harry seemed to be in really good spirits that day too. I hoped against hope it had something to do with me- or my newly single status. Unless I imagined it, I did catch him looking at me a lot more than usual. He watched me intently when I was telling jokes. But when I tried to catch his eye later he would smile and turn away, almost shyly. But, Harry has always been kind of shy.

The breakup also left me free to spend more time with the three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I really enjoyed chatting and hanging out with them. Even though things eventually became strained between Ron and Hermione. I wish they would just admit they like each other and stop being such idiots.

I began to notice that Harry talked with me more. He actually seemed to seek me out. It began after Quidditch practice that night in the Great Hall; he even sat with me while we ate dinner. Against my will, hope again rose up in me.

Hermione gave me one of her satisfied looks when she saw where Harry was headed. I just smiled. Even if she's wrong, I'm always happy when Harry spends time with me.

Harry got detention for hexing Malfoy with a curse he didn't know how to use. He was so down. He couldn't even look at me when he told me I'd have to be seeker for the match he was going to miss due to detention. I knew how badly he felt and I had been really worried that potions book was evil. This seemed to prove it.

But, I know that Harry would never have used that spell if he knew what it would do to that sneak. Harry wouldn't do something like that to anyone even if he doesn't like him. He proved that when he saved his prat of a cousin, Dudley from the Dementors. And that was why I got so mad when Hermione berated Harry.

I had to take up for Harry. I love Hermione like a sister and she may have had some things right, but it wasn't the time to berate Harry for it. Not when he was so down. He felt bad enough without her lording it over him. I just automatically told her off. After all, Malfoy had been trying to use a killing curse against him.

The look Harry gave me was worth everything. I thought he was just grateful someone had taken his side. But, he seemed so happy that I had stood up for him. The way he looked at me with that smile on his face was just magic. It made tiny goose bumps pop out all over my body. As mad as I had just been at Hermione, I felt myself smile back at him, then lower my eyes and look back up.

He was still looking at me, with a…was it…a loving look? If it had been anyone else, I would have said yes. Was too much to hope for with Harry? Was I just seeing what I so wanted to see? Could I have hope?

The Gryffindor team played surprisingly well. Harry really was a better captain that he knew. He had made sure we really knew each other well and were comfortable with our teammates. Everyone seemed to be playing for Harry that day. I know I was. It was just perfect that we won. I knew that Harry would be so happy.

Waiting back at the common room was torturous. I was so nervous and excited and just plain giddy waiting for Harry to be done with his detention.

Instinctively, I knew the moment Harry had stepped into the room. I turned towards the door and began to walk very quickly towards him, even though he seemed to be looking for someone. He spoke to Ron, but continued looking about. Then, he saw me coming toward him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I knew in that moment that he had been looking for me. I sobered instantly and began to run to him.

We looked at each other for a split second and just knew we both finally felt the same.

Harry kissed me and time just stood still for us as we put every bit of our feelings for each other in that kiss. It was intense and hungry. Behind me I heard some glass break and everything get quiet. After what seemed too short a time, Harry broke the kiss and I melted into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

Amid the hooting, catcalls and whistling, I saw him looking around again. This time, he looked at Ron for what seemed a confirmation. Ron just shrugged and looked at him, resigned. We seemed to have gotten some kind of silent approval. Normally, I would have been pissed at this, but I was so happy, I just let it go.

Harry and I looked at each other. Then, began to just walk out the portrait hole. I smiled at Hermione as we left. She was looking over Ron's shoulder at us just beaming.

**The Missing Talk at the Lake ****by Ginny**

We stopped in the hall to kiss again, this time shorter and sweeter, as Harry touched my hair. Then, we laughed and practically skipped out of the castle and down to the lake.

Harry found us a secluded spot by the lake that was in a small grove of trees. Then, put a muffalto and repelling charm around us to keep people from overhearing or seeing us. We both absolutely craved the privacy of this moment.

We sat facing each other. For a few moments all we could do was grin stupidly at each other. Then, I pulled Harry close to me and wrapped my arms around him.

I asked him the question I had been dying to ask. "Have you liked me long, Harry?"

"Yeah, a bit. I've thought differently about you since this past summer, Ginny, maybe longer. I'm just so stupid; I didn't realize it at first. I told myself that I was just protective of you because you were Ron's sister. Or that I wanted to rip Dean's head off his shoulders because he shouldn't be touching Ron's sister like that."

I smiled broadly as Harry winked at me. Leaning back on the ground I watched him intently, clearly enjoying myself.

"After you fought with Ron in the corridor, when we, you know caught you and Dean…erm, together, I realized something was very different. It was like a monster in my chest roaring to get out of me. I couldn't breathe. It made me incredibly mad to think of Dean with you but, then I could see myself with you that way and it seemed right.

But, I kept telling myself that you were Ron's sister- that I couldn't jeopardize my friendship with him. I saw how he treated you and Dean. It didn't look good for me, either what with him being such a prat lately and all."

At this I frowned. "Is that what took you so long? He's always said he'd rather I be with you."

"I didn't think he really meant it though. Like I said he hasn't exactly been himself lately. "

"I guess so. What changed your mind?"

"You. I just realized how much we really had in common. After you got over being afraid to talk to me, and we really got to know each other it started to click how much I like you as a person. At first, I just felt a bond with you because of Tom Riddle. That in itself is actually a really big deal to me.

But, then I began to see other things. You love Quidditch and you're good at it. You're great with spells and aren't afraid to use them. If I'm being a prat or just not thinking things through, you aren't afraid to it to me straight. And I couldn't stop thinking about you…with me. And…I…and…"Harry began to turn red and was clearly stammering.

"Shut up now, Harry and snog me, again." I said with a wink, absolutely delighted to have gotten so much out of him. Good things, too. Then, I pulled him down on the ground next to me.

Harry brushed my long hair away from my face. "You are so beautiful, Ginny."

Stunned and very flattered I said, "It means a lot to me that you think I'm pretty."

"Not pretty. I said beautiful. You are beautiful." Harry leaned over and kissed me. I pulled him half on top of me as we kissed. His chest was hard under my hand and I felt his heart beating very fast.

I sighed. "I can't believe we are here together like this. It feels a bit like a dream."

"Surreal." Harry said plainly.

"Yes. Surreal." We spent some more time out by the lake. I told him about the match and we just talked. Soon, we were kissing and teasing each other.

It was so much fun. Playful. But, it was causing some serious havoc with my body. I could felt my nipples harden in response, as he grinned sideways at me after a particularly funny, but risqué' joke I told him, that I had overheard Fred tell George.

I was ready for him to make a move on me. But, knowing my Harry, I knew I would have to be the one.

Finally, I reached out to him and pulled him down on top of me fully. Harry seemed to notice the change in me right away. His already bright green eyes grew brighter.

He leaned in to kiss me. It began soft and tender. It made me want more. He must have felt the same because he put his hands in my hair and delved more deeply into my mouth.

Harry wrapped his fingers around my hair as his tongue stroked mine. That boy must have been a natural; seeing that I was just the second person he had ever kissed. I guess, I had to be grateful to Choke, I mean, Cho, about something after all.

I brushed the hair off his forehead with my fingers and traced the lightning bolt scar on his forehead with my finger. Harry made a slight groan. I had wondered if that was a sensitive spot.

I ran my hands over his broad shoulders and down his back until I was gripping his hips. Harry broke the kiss and moved his lips down my neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot on the left side that caused me to unconsciously spread my legs and arch my back. Now, I could feel Harry's response to me. He was incredibly hard.

I brought my knees up a bit, so I could have Harry rub against me in a more sensitive spot. Our bodies responded instantly.

With a deep moan, Harry's returned his lips to mine in a frenzy. He moved his hard member against me and caused a moan from my lips. He moved into me again as his hand moved down my neck in a soft caress. In moment, he ran his hand down a bit and ran it across the opening of my shirt.

I was definitely waiting in anticipation. Hoping that he would recognize what I wanted and not stop out of some other noble feeling.

Praying that he would continue, I bit my lip trying not to scream out. Finally, his hand dipped lower and closed around my breast. I let out the breath I had been holding with a soft sigh.

Harry squeezed it softly and lifted it somewhat in his palm then ran his fingertips down across my hardened nipple.

"Oh, Harry, yes." I moaned without thought. I felt his back go rigid and his hand stilled.

Quickly, I went into action, knowing he was having second thoughts. I held his hand in place with mine.

Looking at him intently, I spoke, "Don't stop, Harry, please. This is about us. Nobody else. Please. I've dreamed of this so often. We might not get another chance and I've already waited so long for you."

Harry smiled and relaxed. He leaned back on his elbow and squeezed my breast. I hesitantly lifted my hand from his. I started a bit as he moved his hand off my breast. Then, I felt his hand on the buttons of my shirt.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then moved to my lips. Harry slipped his hand into my shirt and touched the skin above the lacy edge of my bra. I shivered and once again held my breath, needing and willing him to touch me. I felt moisture between my legs as Harry's fingers went underneath the thin material of my bra to close around my bare breast.

He stroked and squeezed me as we kissed. His fingertips rolled the nipple between them and he pulled softly causing me to gasp. I rolled into his hand a bit more in encouragement and placed my leg over his.

My hands worked to remove the tie around his neck. His chest had to be on mine. I just had to have the skin-to-skin contact. Feverishly, I worked to undo all the buttons on his shirt without impeding his progress on me.

When I finally had them all undone, I pushed him back and moved the shirt off his shoulders. I stared at him as I ran my hands down his chest. I could feel his eyes on me as he watched my reaction to him. I leaned forward and kissed the middle of his chest. His arms went around me holding me to him gently.

I moved my mouth over until I had one of his nipples in my mouth. I heard him moan and felt his hands grip my shoulder tighter. My hands roamed up and down his body until my hands rested on his waist, continuing to tongue the small bud in my mouth.

One of Harry's hands went back to the buttons on my shirt, and I felt him finish unbuttoning it. Then, he moved his hands back up to my shoulder and pushed it off of me.

I moved to allow him to pull it off my hands then, I moved my hands back to his waist and down the side of his hips. As I moved my hands back up I made sure to lightly brush over the front fly of his pants. He jolted in surprised and grabbed my shoulders again to steady himself.

Moving back from him, I moved my hands to the clasp of my bra. His eyes grew round as I pulled it from my body.

"God, Ginny. You're amazing!" Harry said breathlessly. Not giving him time to think I lay back on the ground and pulled him to me, again.

This time there was a jolt for both of us as our bodies touched. We reached for each other. I put my hands in his hair and licked his lips. He groaned as he took my mouth with his eagerly. He moved down my neck more confidently now. He only hesitated slightly as I pulled him down to my breast.

He slipped a leg in between mine before licking the tip once softly. I moaned and gripped his hair in my hands tightly. With a groan, he sucked the nipple into his mouth and pulled. I bucked into him at the unexpected pleasure of it. Next, I felt his teeth grazing it, teasingly.

Automatically, my hands went down to his pants and began to undo the buckle on his belt- then, the button, and then the zipper. I slipped my hand into the waistband. He froze as my hand found the prize. I squeezed the tip and felt a bit of moisture. Then, I stroked downward and Harry shuddered involuntarily.

I grasped him slightly and wrapped my fingers around him fully stroking him up and down.

"Ginny! That feels so good," He moaned, then resumed his attentions to my breast with enthusiasm. He pulled, sucked and bit at the nipple, then turned his attention to the other one.

We were quickly losing control. I pushed his pants down to give me more access. Harry now had a hand on my other breast giving me dual attention.

I was surprised to soon feel Harry's hand move lower down my waist. He stilled his hand at the edge of my schoolgirl skirt, which had moved drastically upwards. When Harry moved his hand on my thigh, it was to touch the bare skin there.

"Harry, don't stop. You are making me feel so good." I whispered.

Harry continued by tracing circles up my leg. He reached up under my skirt and boldly stroked the wetness of panties. I spread my legs wider as he rubbed me through the soft cotton. I couldn't help but move against his hand while still gripping his member.

Finally, a finger slipped a bit awkwardly beneath the cotton and I felt the warmth of his finger run down my slit. My eyes flew open and I cried out as it slipped inside of me.

Harry moved it in and out as his head lowered back to my breast. I rubbed him back furiously. Until, suddenly he stopped.

"Hang on. I can't take anymore, Ginny. I have to stop. We have to stop."

"No, please, don't stop, Harry. Please make love to me."

""What? We…we can't Ginny, it's too risky. We aren't ready."

"Harry, we couldn't be anymore ready."

"No, I mean, not prepared. You know."

I knew Harry didn't really want to stop either. He hadn't removed his hand from its place inside of me. It was driving me crazy. But, he was right. We had to be careful.

I thought back to a particularly interesting spell Hermione and I had discussed and decided to use it.

"Don't move, just wait a bit." I said.

I let go of him and struggled to get my wand and place it over my abdomen. I said the words and felt a slight warmth in my stomach. It felt just as it was described in the book.

"We're ok now, Harry. I used a protection spell to guard against getting, well, it's a popular birth control spell." I smiled up at Harry nervously. As he smiled back, his hand began to move inside me again, and he quickly found the sensitive nub.

I pulled him closer to me and pushed his pants down further. He moved back, slightly as I rose up and took him in my mouth. Harry moaned and placed a hand on my head and wrapped his fingers in my hair as I moved up and down.

He stopped me and finished pushing his pants down as he moved over me.

I quickly pulled off my panties and looked up at him, waiting. His head lowered between my legs. His tongue tasted me experimentally. It was enough to finish what he had started with his fingers. He licked me up and down as I bucked up and exploded in his mouth. When I had calmed a bit, he rose up and moved himself closer until just the tip of him was inside me. He leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth.

"Are you really sure?" He said softly.

I smiled slowly up at him knowing that this was right, "Yes, I've waited forever for this. With you. Only with you, Harry."

With that, he eased himself into me, slowly pushing through the last barrier. I stiffened and he stilled. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and he touched my face softly, before continuing.

He moved a bit awkwardly and slowly at first, unconsciously giving us both some time to adjust and relax. I raised my knees up a bit more and he sank into me fully.

He began to move again and we both found a rhythm together. He moved in and out as I moved up to meet each thrust. I felt the walls around him contract and I cried out his name. His head lower to kiss me as he moaned. I felt him pulse as he emptied himself inside of me.

We lay still in each other's arms, panting, trying to get our breathing back to normal. We held each other for a long time not wanting to let go of the moment.

Each knowing that with an uncertain future before us, it might be the only time. We dressed each other in silence, stopping now and again to kiss or take a moment to embrace each other.

All too soon it was time to go back.

We checked each other's appearance and held hands as we walked to the great hall for supper. People were staring at us as we walked past them. We heard giggling from some and quiet whispering from others.

We sat down next to each other and Harry put his arm around me leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that we were now together. Of course, talk about our public display in the common room had made its way around already. But, now everyone could see for themselves we were a couple.

I couldn't stop smiling. I noticed Harry smiling a lot as well. He was happier than I had ever seen him. It warmed me to know that I helped cause that happiness.

As we ate, Harry found little ways to keep touching me; a stray hair he brushed off my face, tracing my hand with his finger, rubbing my back, things like that. Others were talking to us, but he let me know he was thinking of me. When, his hand found its way to my knee and I shivered. Seeing the way it had affected me, I saw Harry smile.

When he was talking to Ron about the match, he took my hand and stroked the back of it. Even thought they didn't talk to each other much, Hermione and Ron seemed to have an unspoken truce, at least for this evening. We all talked about the match with excitement, each giving Harry our viewpoint.

As I was talking to Harry, he watched me intently and listened. When I was finished he surprised me by kissing me softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, happily.

"It's just good to know that I finally can." He said.

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime." I said as I leaned in for another kiss.

**The Missing Talk at the Lake by Harry**

We stopped in the hall to kiss again, this time shorter and sweeter. I reached out and touched her ginger hair. It was even softer than it looked. Then, we laughed and quickly walked out of the castle and down to the lake.

I took her to the spot at the lake that I liked to go that was very secluded. It was in a small grove of trees near where the Dementors had attacked my friends and me several years before. I felt strangely close to Sirius here. And I didn't get bothered much by the other students. Then, I put a muffalto and repelling charm around us to keep people from overhearing or seeing us. I knew I needed all the privacy of this moment I could get and she certainly deserved it. After word spread about us, we might not get another chance to be truly alone.

We sat facing each other. For a few moments all we could do was grin stupidly at each other. Then, she surprised me by pulling me to her and hugging me tight.

She then asked me the question that strangely enough I had wanted her to ask me, "Have you liked me long, Harry?"

"Yeah, a bit. I've thought differently about you since this past summer, Ginny, maybe longer. I'm just so stupid; I didn't realize it at first. I told myself that I was just protective of you because you were Ron's sister. Or that I wanted to rip Dean's head off his shoulders because he shouldn't be touching Ron's sister like that." I winked at her when I said that.

Ginny's smile took my breath away and I felt that monster in my chest begin to stir once more. Watching her closely, she leaned back. My breath hitched at the picture she made lying so gracefully on the ground. She didn't take her eyes of me and was clearly enjoying herself.

I cleared my throat before I continued, "After you fought with Ron in the corridor, when we, you know caught you and Dean…erm, together, I realized something was very different. It was like a monster in my chest roaring to get out of me. I couldn't breathe. It made me incredibly mad to think of Dean with you but, then I could see myself with you that way and it seemed right.

But, I kept telling myself that you were Ron's sister- that I couldn't jeopardize my friendship with him. I saw how he treated you and Dean. It didn't look good for me, either what with him being such a prat lately and all."

At this she frowned. "Is that what took you so long? He's always said he'd rather I be with you."

"I didn't think he really meant it though. Like I said he hasn't exactly been himself lately. "

"I guess so. What changed your mind?"

"You. I just realized how much we really had in common. After you got over being afraid to talk to me, and we really got to know each other it started to click how much I like you as a person. At first, I just felt a bond with you because of Tom Riddle. That in itself is actually a really big deal to me.

But, then I began to see other things. You love Quidditch and you're good at it. You're great with spells and aren't afraid to use them. If I'm being a prat or just not thinking things through, you aren't afraid to it to me straight. And I couldn't stop thinking about you…with me. And…I…and…"I knew I was beginning to sound like an idiot with all that stammering and could feel my face turning red. Then, she saved me.

"Shut up now, Harry and snog me, again." Ginny winked at me. Then, she surprised me again and pulled me down on the ground next to her.

She was so close and looked so wonderful. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and had a tousled look. I had to touch it again using a stray hair in her face as my excuse. "You are so beautiful, Ginny." Then, realized that I had said this out loud.

I couldn't believe how stunned she looked. "It means a lot to me that you think I'm pretty." She said.

I had to correct her. "Not pretty. I said beautiful. You are beautiful." I had to kiss her again. So, I leaned over and took the chance. Not only did she kiss me back, but she also pulled me half on top of her as we kissed. My emotions began to churn again. I could feel her breasts underneath me and they felt so amazing. Her hands came up and pressed against my chest. I could feel every one of her small fingers as she flexed them absently. My heart was beating very fast under them.

Ginny sighed. "I can't believe we are here together like this. It feels a bit like a dream."

"Surreal." I said plainly knowing what she meant.

"Yes. Surreal." She repeated. We spent some more time out by the lake. She told me about the match and we just talked. Soon, we were kissing and teasing each other.

It was so much fun. Playful and I was unexpectedly relaxed. At least, my mind was. I had never felt so happy, and never felt so at ease with anyone.

But, my body was another story. Kissing her was like nothing I had ever felt before. She could seriously kiss- I just hope I wasn't disappointing her. The other parts of my body were not so relaxed. I had never felt this- well turned on. Cho made me nervous, but it was just a regular nervous. I didn't know what to say to her or what to do with her, especially with all the crying.

This was something different. This was nervous excitement. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with Ginny. Of course, that was wishful thinking.

She kept me laughing with a joke she learned from Fred and George. It didn't do anything for my "growing predicament" either. It was very bawdy.

The more we laughed and kissed, the more beautiful she became to me. I felt like I was going to pounce on her soon. The monster in my chest was roaring loudly now. And I couldn't think of anyway to get out of the situation without embarrassing her or me. My mind drew a total blank on conversation when I noticed the look she was giving me.

Quickly, she made the first move and reached out to me and pulled me down on top of her fully. Her breathing was very heavy and there was a flush on her neck. There was a change in her. I'm usually pretty thick where girls were concerned, but it was pretty obvious she wanted me to kiss her more seriously. Right…twist my arm.

The kiss was amazingly soft and tender. It made me want more. My hand was again drawn to her gorgeous hair and she seemed to open her mouth a bit more and I took advantage of it by deepening the kiss.

My fingers wrapped around her soft hair and our tongues stroked each other in unison. All that kissing she had done over the past couple of years had certainly paid off. As jealous as I felt about it I had to be somewhat grateful. I felt like she was making me a better kisser, especially with my lack of experience. Either that or we were just made to kiss each other. It sure seemed that way.

Her fingertips brushed my eternally messy hair off my forehead with her fingers She stopped to trace the lightning bolt scar on my forehead with her finger. I groaned out loud I felt it pulsate and send shockwaves throughout my body. Never had I felt so alive. The sensitivity in that area was amazing. It was as if she had somehow entered my soul and was flowing through my veins.

I felt her hand moving over my shoulder and down until she was gripping my hips. The feel of her hand moving across me caused me to lose some control. I began to move my lips down her neck. When she spread her legs sensuously and arched her back, I could tell I had hit a good spot. With her legs open to me, I was now resting fully upon her most sensitive spot. The realization caused me to falter just a bit. I hoped it wouldn't put her off. She had aroused me so much. I couldn't hide how I felt.

Instead of pulling away, I felt her raise her knees and we pressed into each other more fully. She rubbed against me and I lost sense. It seemed she wanted me, too.

With a deep moan, she kissed me back. I moved back and forth slightly and our bodies rubbed against each other again. I heard her moan and the sound was so sensuous I moved against her again to see if she would make the sound again. She did.

I felt like I was on autopilot as I moved my hand down her soft neck. Soon I felt the opening of my shirt and I came a bit to my senses. My fingers tingled as they ached to move lower.

Finally, my instincts won out and I closed my hand around her full breast. I heard her let out a low breath and a sigh which encouraged me. Squeezing it softly, I lifted it somewhat in my palm then ran my fingertips down across her hardened nipple.

"Oh, Harry, yes." Ginny moaned. Instantly, all rational thought roared back and I felt my whole body still and go stiff. In an instant, I wondered what I thought I was doing. My mind began to race to how Ron or any of her other brothers would react if they found out what I'd been doing to their sister. I was toast! Or how I was somehow betraying her parents. I began to panic.

She grabbed my hand quickly and firmly held it in place. Then, looked me straight in the eye and spoke, "Don't stop, Harry, please. This is about us. Nobody else. Please. I've dreamed of this so often. We might not get another chance and I've already waited so long for you."

Relief flooded through me. That's what I loved about Ginny; she couldn't have made her feelings plainer. Instead of beating around the bush like some girls I knew. It was as though she had ready my mind. And, I already knew how she felt about living in the now and not wasting moments. We had talked about the subject over the summer in one of our talks at the Burrow.

I smiled back at her and tried to relax. It helped to know that she was as into this as I was. It was time to take some initiative of my own. I leaned back on my elbow and squeezed her breast softly. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand from mine. Moving my hand off her breast slightly, I felt her start to protest only to still when she realized where I was headed. With a bit more confidence, I began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

I noticed her smiling at me and I leaned forward to kiss her cheek and moved to taste her lips. Slipping my hand into her shirt I felt the soft skin above the lacy edge of her bra. She shivered and I hoped that was a good sign. Her back arched slightly. That was definitely a good sign. Without stopping to think my fingers went underneath the thin material of her bra to close around her bare breast.

It was heaven. I ceased to be concerned about any outside influence. The monster in me took over. Experimentally, I rolled the nipple between my fingertips and alternately pulled on them softly causing a gasp to escape her. She leaned her body into my hand a bit more in which I took as another good sign and placed her leg over mine. Yes, a very good sign.

Her hands came up to remove the tie around my neck. I barely felt her working to undo all the buttons of my shirt; so intent was I on the beauty and softness before me.

Then, she removed the shirt off my shoulders and ran her hands the front of my bare chest. At this, I looked at her. Her eyes were large and wistful. I waited with baited breath to see what she would do next. Ginny leaned forward and kissed my chest right in the middle. I put my hands around her shoulders loosely.

She continued to move that amazing mouth over until she had one of captured one of my nipples in her mouth. It caused a moan to escape from me and I gripped her shoulders tighter. Her hands were creating a tingling feeling on my skin, as she roamed them up and down my torso. Finally, coming to rest on my waist, continuing to tongue the small bud in her mouth.

I somehow managed to finish unbuttoning her shirt. Then, I moved my hands back up to her shoulders and pushed it off of her.

She moved back slightly to allow me to pull it off her hands, then I felt her move her hands back to my waist and down the side of my hips. She made another surprising and bold move as she moved her hands again. Ever so lightly, her hands brushed over the front fly of my pants. The jolt I felt from such a light touch was incredible. I had to grab her shoulders again to steady myself.

Moving back from me, she moved her hands to the clasp of her bra. I could feel my eyes grow big as she pulled it from her body and dropped it carelessly to the ground.

"God, Ginny. You're amazing!" I said breathlessly. Before I knew it she had me back on the ground pulling me on top of her, again.

This time there was a jolt for both of us as our bodies touched. We reached for each other. Her hands moved through my hair and I licked my lips unconsciously. Groaning, I took her sweet mouth eagerly. I moved down her neck more confidently now. I realized where I was and hesitated slightly before she calmed my fears and pulled my head down so that my mouth was at her breast.

Shifting a bit and slipping a leg in between hers to get more comfortable, I licked the tip once softly. Hearing the deep moan and feeling her hands in my hair gripping tightly, spurred me on. With a groan, I sucked the nipple right into my mouth and pulled. She bucked into me causing another wave of pleasure. Next, I had an urge to bite the nipple but, only grazed it, teasingly instead.

So intent was I on my task, that I barely felt the movement going on at my waist. Suddenly, it registered as I felt her tiny hand slipping inside my pants. Frozen in place, Ginny found what she was looking for and squeezed the tip. Then, she stroked downward and I couldn't stop a shudder that ripped through my body.

Grasping me slightly and she wrapped her fingers around me fully stroking the length, up and down.

"Ginny! That feels so good," I moaned, before taking her breast in my mouth again. Moving as if by some outside force, I sucked and bit at the nipple, then turned my attention to the other one.

We were quickly losing control. Ginny pushed my pants down then resumed the stroking that was driving me crazy. I kneaded both breasts and tried to maintain some kind of control over the lower part of my body.

My hands wandered down her body as I sought to know every inch of her. I felt for the bottom of her skirt, which came all too soon, as it was partially bunched up around the top of her thighs. I paused briefly, giving her a chance to stop me. Then, lay my hand on her thigh touching only the bare skin there, tracing the skin slowly.

"Harry, don't stop. You are making me feel so good." She whispered.

Determined not to let her down, I reached up under her skirt and boldly stroked her panties, finding the wetness there. Ginny spread her legs wider in encouragement and I continued to rub her through the soft cotton. She moved against my hand seductively, while still gripping my member tightly.

I finally took a chance and slipped a finger carefully underneath the cotton of her panties. I felt a little strange, but excited too as I ran my finger down her slit. I heard her cry out as I put my finger into her slowly.

She was so hot and moist my finger moved in and out easily. I had to taste her again, so I lowered my lips back to her breast. It was hard to keep control of myself as she rubbed my extremely hard length furiously. I just couldn't take anymore. It was hard but I had to stop or I couldn't keep what loose control I had on my mind and body.

"Hang on. I can't take anymore, Ginny. I have to stop. We have to stop."

"No, please, don't stop, Harry. Please make love to me."

"What? We…we can't Ginny, it's too risky. We aren't ready."

"Harry, we couldn't be anymore ready."

"No, I mean, not prepared. You know."

There was a really big frown on her face. She didn't really want to stop either. It was such a relief to know that it just wasn't me. I still had my finger inside her. Moving was not an option for me right then. Knowing she wanted me just as much as I wanted her… right, well… I think it made me even harder if you could believe it. But, making love? It was too good to be true. Especially, with that, I knew we had to be careful. It was enough to just be with her. I couldn't have planned anything we had already done, much less make love with her. So, I was hardly prepared.

Suddenly, she surprised me.

"Don't move, just wait a bit." Ginny said.

She let go of me and struggled to get her wand. I watched anxiously as she placed it over her abdomen and said some encantation. There was just the hint of a glow over her stomach then it was gone.

"We're ok now, Harry. I used a protection spell to guard against getting, well, it's a popular birth control spell." Looking directly at me, she smiled nervously. I'm sure I gave her some kind of stupid grin back. I didn't waste any time and began to finger her again. Judging from the look on her face, I seemed to find a good spot rather quickly.

She pulled me closer and pushed my pants down even further. Startled, I moved back slightly to see what she doing. I watched entranced as she rose up and took my member in her sweet mouth. A deep moan escaped me and I placed a hand on her head and wrapped my fingers in her glorious hair to steady myself. Then, she began moving her head up and down. That about pushed me over the edge.

I ceased thinking about anyone else or any kind of consequence. My only thoughts were that I had to have more of her. It was hard to stop her, but my pants were hindering my movements and I had to take them off.

Moving over her, I swiftly pulled off her soaked panties. The look she gave me was unmistakable. She was waiting for me to make the next move. The choice was easy. I lowered my head between her legs. She tasted wonderful and I realized why I associated the scent of flowers with the Burrow the day I smelled love potion that first day in Slughorn's dungeon. Ginny had a wonderful that same flowery scent, seductive. Better than the greatest love potion.

I barely heard her cry out, as she began bucking underneath me. I was so into what I was doing, just licking her up and down like the best treat in Hogsmeade. When she had calmed a bit, I instinctively rose up and moved over her until just the tip of me was inside her. The contact forced me to realize where I was. I kissed her to control myself. She wasn't stopping me, but I cared about her too much to assume anything.

"Are you really sure?" I managed to say softly.

Her words melted me inside. She smiled and said, "Yes, I've waited forever for this. With you. Only with you, Harry."

With that, I knew that we were already one. I felt like I had waited forever for her, too. My cock slipped into her easily, until it reached her virgin's barrier. I was so afraid to hurt her, so I went as slowly as I could, pushing through the last barrier. I hurt me when I saw her stiffen in pain.

I stopped moving and asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded bravely, the pain clearly etched on her face. As I touched her face it softened. I knew the pain was receding, and then I began to move again.

It was an incredible feeling. I wanted to savor every moment. My movements were a bit awkward as I tried to find a rhythm. Slowly at first, until I saw Ginny completely relax. Then, raising up her knees, I sank into her fully.

Finally, we found a rhythm together. Every time I moved into her, she moved up to meet each thrust. I knew I couldn't last much longer. The pressure was building into an intense feeling like nothing I had ever felt before. My undoing was feeling her walls contract around me and hearing her cry out, "Harry!"

Kissing her again, I emptied myself into her with a moan. We lay still in each other's arms, panting, trying to get our breathing back to normal. We held each other for a long time not wanting to let go of the moment.

Each knowing that with an uncertain future before us, it might be the only time. We dressed each other in silence, stopping now and again to kiss or take a moment to embrace each other.

All too soon it was time to go back.

We checked each other's appearance and held hands as we walked to the great hall for supper. People were staring at us as we walked past them. We heard giggling from some and quiet whispering from others.

We sat down next to each other and I put my arm around her leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that we were now together. I wanted everyone to know that this woman was mine. Harry Potter's. Of course, talk about our public display in the common room had made its way around already. But, now everyone could see for themselves we were a couple.

I couldn't stop smiling. I noticed Ginny was smiling a lot as well. It was the happiest I had ever felt. I would never have trouble producing a patronus ever again. I had this moment. This perfect moment. It would be the best memory ever.

As we ate, I found I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I had to keep touching something to keep it real; her hands, her face, her hair, her back. Others were talking to us, but I my thoughts kept going back to Ginny.

I snuck looks at her and each time her beauty caught my heart in my throat. She gave me a second chance and I couldn't believe that she let me love her. I would have to let her know that soon. I loved Ginny Weasley. Me. Just Harry. Not "the boy who lived" or any of that nonsense. With her, I'm myself. I'm just Harry.

When, my hand found its way to her knee, I felt her shiver. Seeing the way it had clearly affected her caused me to smile. To know that I could do that to her just by touching her, was so amazing.

It was hard keeping up with Ron who was still talking about the match. I took her hand and stroked it not wanting to lose contact with her.

Even though they didn't talk to each other much, Hermione and Ron seemed to have an unspoken truce, at least for this evening. Everyone talked about the match with excitement, and it was fun to hear all their viewpoints about the match I had missed.

Ginny was talking to me, and I was trying to listen, but kept getting distracted by her mouth. When she finished, I couldn't help but kiss those pouty lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, happily.

"It's just good to know that I finally can." I said.

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime." She said as she leaned toward me for another kiss.

The End 

**Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think, please!**

**Christy (TwinsMom)**


End file.
